Journey to the Bowels of Space!
Ben 10: The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond! Episode 2 January 1, 2015 It is daytime. Ben and Rook were in the Proto-TRUKK, they were driving very fast. They appear to be chasing another car through Bellwood.. Ben: Sidekick, drive faster! They are getting away! Rook: This is as fast as I can get, Ben! Ben: Fisttrick is getting away! Rook: Perhaps an alien transformation is needed? Ben: Good idea, blue comrade. Ben dials the Omnitrix. Ben: I summon the speed of XLR8! Ben pushes the button. He turns into Goop. Goop: Goop? What is this madness? Rook: You will have to deal with what you get, sir. Goop: Right you are, sidekick, for that is the essence of heroism. Goop globs out the car. He gets on Fisttrick's car. He manages to stop it. He turns back to Ben. Rook stops. Ben: It appears that I have foiled your evil plans once again, Fisttrick! Fisttrick: I will get my revenge, brother! Introduction music. Fisttrick was shown in his cell in the Plumber's Headquarters. Blukic and Driba are walking by. Fisttrick: You two dwarfs, talk to me. Blukic: What is that you want? Fisttrick: I understand that you two have a liking for smoothies. Driba: Do not stop talking. Fisttrick: I have a generous offer. On the condition that you open this jail cell, I will buy you ONE MILLION SMOOTHIES. Blukic: ONE MILLION? Fisttrick: One million each if that is a better offer. Driba: We accept! They open the cell. Fisttrick: A dumb pair of fools is what you are! Fisttrick runs to the computer. He opens many cells. Fisttrick: Follow me, my brothers! They all go and get onto a ship. Fisttrick: It is time for a road trip! They leave the Plumbers Headquarters. Max runs into the scene after they have escaped. Ben and Rook do too. Ben: What is going on, grandfather? Max: It appears that Fisttrick has escaped into space. Rook: Are there any available ships, magister? Max: There are none but one, Magister Blonko! Rook: Then we will take it and chase them! Ben: Right you are, sidekick! Follow me! LOGO RUN Ben and Rook are in a planet in space. They exist a shop. Ben: Purchasing smoothies was a splendid idea I have come up with. I am glad Mr. Smoothies opened a galactic version. Rook: Do you not fear that Fisttrick has escaped? Ben: No I do not, for I am Ben Tennyson, The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond, and I will find him! Rook: Wait a minute, Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond, I feel a great disturbance... Ben: What is it, sidekick? Rook: The ship is gone! Ben: What monstrocity is this?! Out of nowhere, Fisttrick's gang enters. Fisttrick: You have beent tricked Ben Tennyson, for I, Fisttrick, have stolen your ship and hid it, in order to hide all the medical equipment! Rook: The medical equipment?! Fisttrick: Right you are, striped alien, for I, Fisttrick, have set this intergalactic version of Mr. Smoothies as a decoy, for the smoothies you drink at this very second, while they might taste appealing, they are nothing but poison? Ben: Oh no! .... ... .. . . .. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 3: A NEW HOPE Category:Episodes